Interesting Day
by jessicaknows
Summary: Rated for safety. Dudley ogles Harry while Harry does the chores.


_Interesting summer_

_Summary: Dudley watches Harry and realizes how sexy Harry is. Rated for implied incest. Btw, i changed a few words in this chap. thanks to ermine knickers for pointing out my mistake.  
_

It had been two days since Harry returned from his sixth year. Petunia and Vernon didn't notice anything different about Harry. But Dudley did. Harry had changed. He had grown his hair long and tied it in a short ponytail as he worked. He had grown taller and filled out in exactly the right spots.

Now, Dudley stood in the doorway and watched Harry wash the dishes. His eyes followed the firm but gentle strokes Harry made on the plate. Harry had this unfocused look in his eyes like he was thinking of something else. But his hands methodically soaped each dish and rinsed it. Dudley couldn't tear his eyes away from the way Harry's hands glided across the porcelain surface of the plate he was now washing. His slender fingers seemed to caress the plate and tease the dirt off it. Dudley's mind abstractly wondered how it would feel to have those slender fingers touching him in the most intimate way, caressing him and teasing him. He gulped and reminded himself that Harry was his cousin. When Harry picked up the soup ladle and began to soap it thoroughly, Dudley decided that he would leave before things got to be too much for him.

POPIOUIUYUIO

Mere hours after lunch, Harry was in the garden again, pulling out weeds. Dudley sat in the shade, watching Harry toil away. Again Harry had a faraway look in his eyes as he diligently pulled the weeds out. After a whole nine months of inconsistent care, the garden had grown to be a little jungle. For each stubborn weed that Harry had to pull up, the muscles on his back would tense. Since Harry was working shirtless in the hot sun, Dudley could see every single muscle that tensed. Urgh, he thought to himself. Since when was weeding sexy? Okay he didn't deny the fact that he was gay. After his new weight program, he had met a nice boy. They had fooled around a little and frankly, Dudley thought that girls were too fragile to play around with.

"Nngh!" Harry grunted as he pulled out a particularly stubborn weed, Only it sounded more like a soft moan. _Wouldn't you like to make him moan like that? _ A little voice in his head whispered. Dudley found his face was heating up. How on earth could Harry manage to make a grunt sound so sexy? It should be made illegal, Dudley decided.

"Boy! When you're done with the garden I want you to paint the fence and wash the car!" Vernon yelled from the doorway. Harry didn't seem to hear.

"Did you hear me boy?" Vernon hollered. Harry still did not seem to hear. Agitated, Vernon picked up one of Petunias window ornaments and threw it at Harry. Dudley wanted to call out a warning but Harry spun around and caught the ornament.

"I heard you." He said in an irritated tone. "You'll pardon me if I don't want to waste my breath talking to you." He added cynically, setting the ornament down carefully. Vernon went a curious shade of purple but retreated into the house. Dudley smiled a little. He briefly wondered if Harry would be as sarcastic in bed. That would certainly spice things up. Dudley thought abstractly. Then he clapped his hand over his mouth in horror. He was just fantasizing about Harry. His own cousin. Egad, he must be going crazy!

Harry turned and looked at Dudley with a little of concern in his eyes. "Normally I wouldn't care but are you okay? You look a bit pale." Dudley felt his face flush. Harry's voice wasn't very deep but it was a little husky and low enough to send shivers up and down Dudley's spine. Dudley desperately tried not to think about how it would be like to have that same voice whisper naughty things in his ear. Dudley stood and bolted for the door. One second more and he would have jumped Harry's bones cousin or not.

POPIOUIUYUIO

Okay, this was getting out of hand, Dudley decided in despair. First he was ogling Harry while Harry washed the dishes. Then while he weeded the garden. And now when Harry was washing Vernon's car after he cur and raked the grass, Dudley found himself ogling his cousin again.

Harry was working again. Soap suds covered the majority of his torso as he scrubbed the dirt off Vernon's new car. Again, Dudley found himself mesmerized by the way Harry's slender fingers slid into the hard to get places and removed the dirt. _You would like those fingers in you wouldn't you?_. Dudley resolved to see a psychiatrist about that naughty voice in his head, this really wasn't good for his health.

Bloody hell, Harry stretched out over the bonnet of Vernon's car to wipe a spot off. What a fine arse he's got… Dudley quickly squashed that line of thought. Oh no no no no no, please no, but Harry did. He stretched even further, presenting Dudley with a first class view of his back side. Dudley shut his eyes to prevent himself from fantasizing about it but failed miserably.

Harry turned around, the front of his shirt was soaked and so were his jeans. Shit! Thought Dudley. Harry was even prettier this way. His nipples had hardened due to the cold of the water and he was not wearing anything under his jeans. His hair had gotten wet and several strands fell into his face. Harry blew them away. _How utterly adorable_ Dudley gulped and ran into the house. He really couldn't afford to stay around Harry this way.

POPIOUIUYUIO

Dudley strolled around in the park. Petunia and Vernon, satisfied with the work Harry had done that day, had let Harry have some time off. Harry liked the park as Dudley recalled. Out of habit, Dudley walked toward the ice cream stand at the end of the park.

Only when he reached there did he realize that he hadn't brought his wallet. Harry was there however, and he was licking a lime flavored popsicle. Dudley was barely aware that he was staring at the way Harry's pink tongue swirled around the green ice cream and laved it from bottom to the top then back down again. _He's got a really talented tongue hasn't he?_ A small voice in Dudley's head whispered. Dudley shook his head, trying his hardest not to think about the incredible sensation that tongue would create on Dudley's skin.

"How did you get the money to buy that?" Dudley asked Harry roughly as not to show his arousal. Harry turned his head slightly to look at Dudley. "You've got your secrets, I've got mine." He said mysteriously. That if anything only served to make Dudley hotter than ever. He only hoped that his red face would be seen as a sign of anger and not as a sign of arousal.

"Any chance you'll let me borrow some?" Dudley swallowed his pride to ask. Harry arched one eyebrow but reached into his pocket and pulled out several one pound notes.

"A birthday treat." Harry remarked. "The only one you'll get from me." He added. Dudley scowled at him but took the money anyway. "Thanks." Dudley said gruffly just to be polite. Harry waved it off licking his popsicle with a dreamy look in his eyes. Could it be described as glazed? Maybe. But he was obviously lost in his own thoughts. That gave Dudley enough time to admire Harry's body.

The way Harry stretched out on the park bench was definitely provocative. His shirt was just tight enough to let Dudley see his smooth abs. Harry was still not wearing anything under his tight jeans.

"Hey Harry." A soft drawling voice called. Dudley and Harry looked up. A blonde that Dudley didn't recognize stood there with a smirk on his face.

"Hey Draco." Harry replied with a coy smile. "So who's the cute guy?" Draco asked. Dudley blushed. "My cousin Dudley." Harry replied giving Dudley a furtive sideways glance. Draco came to stand in front of Harry. He bent down and licked Harry's unfinished popsicle, his pink tongue lightly caressed the popsicle.

"Missed you." Harry said, letting the blonde lick the ice cream. "Missed you too" the blonde replied. Harry got up from his seat, taking the blonde hand in his slightly larger one.

"See you round Dudster." Harry called as they walked away.

_As you see I have no idea now to end it. This is my first try at this type of………. Thing.And my first one shot. So please excuse any harshness in descriptions. The main point of this exercise is to make chores look sexy. Hope I didn't do too badly._


End file.
